iGo To Japan Again
by Xilasette
Summary: Carly, Sam and Freddie are invited back to Japan for the iWeb Awards but this time without Spencer or Mrs. Benson. What kinds of things will they get into? Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! So I've been inactive for a while mostly because I couldn't think of a plot for a story but I thought of one now! So it's rated M for language and future chapters…hehe. So, here is the first chapter of iGo To Japan…Again.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sam's POV**

I lay on the Shay's couch staring at the TV, watching Girly Cow with Carly. I closed my eyes getting ready to take a nap and just as I started dozing off the door opened and in came Freddie.

"Have you guys seen this? Well you need to!" He almost shouted as he sat in the seat and went on the computer. I growled and got up, I walked over and sat down next to him and looked at the screen. A man on the screen started talking about the iWeb Awards.

"Hey, nub, isn't that the same guy who invited us to the awards like 3 years ago?" I asked and Carly walked over from the couch.

"Yeah! He said that iCarly is going to the iWeb Awards again and it's in Japan again." Freddie smiled.

"Fredlumps, stop smiling like a prick."

"Must you always pick on me, Samantha? Yeah, I said it."

"You shouldn't have." I growled and tackled him off of the other chair; he quickly turned the tables and pinned me down. "Get off of me you big lug!" I tried to put him back on the bottom but since he turned 16 he had gotten buffer and that had been 3 years ago. So, I've been really pissed off about that for you know, 3 years. "Get off of me!" I shrieked again.

"Freddie, c'mon get off of Sam." Carly helped pull him off of me.

"God, I should have shouted rape and I could have gotten a faster response." I muttered.

"Hey! No more bickering! Can we just watch the video?" Carly yelled and Freddie and I both nodded. We all stared at the computer's screen as the guy talked about the iWeb Awards.

"So, we're getting 3 tickets in the mail again?" I asked and Freddie nodded. "But won't Spencer and Crazy want to come with us?"

"Well, the demon and I are both legal adults and we don't have to have guardians but Carly you do." Freddie stated.

"It's not fair that you two are 18 and 19 and I'm still 17!" Carly pouted.

"Carls, you'll be 18 in like 2 or 3 months and the nub was born in '93 but we were born in '94." I told her. "So, should you go ask Spencer? If not the dork and I will have to go by ourselves and you know I'll end up killing him." Okay, I wouldn't kill him because he's been a really good friend all of these years but I'm not even sure I could hurt him anymore.

"Alright, I'll go talk to Spencer." Carly walked partially up the stairs then turned around. "Sam! Don't kill Freddie!" She reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it." I made my way back over to the couch and sat down. "Well, are you going to just stand there or come watch Girly Cow with me?" I asked Freddie as I sat down.

"Alright." He walked over to the couch and sat down next to me, I pushed against his arm trying to get him to scoot over.

"Personal space!" I yelled.

"Must you always be so aggressive?" He muttered to his self and scooted over.

"Well, being aggressive is in my DNA so I recommend you shut your mouth." I turned back to the TV and turned up the volume.

"Sam, I'm not afraid of you. You can insult me and try to hurt me all you want but I won't be afraid of you." He rolled his eyes. Carly walked down the stairs with Spencer trailing behind her, both Freddie and I turned around.

"Guys, Spencer wants to go with us. He doesn't think we're mature enough to go by ourselves." Carly groaned.

"Spence!" I jumped up. "You haven't realized both the nub and I are both legal adults have you? I'm eighteen and he's nineteen, Carly will be fine, even Crazy is letting Freddie go without her." I stated.

"Alright, I guess Carly can go without me…" Spencer whined. "But I want you to text me everyday."

"Yes! We can finally ride in first class instead of jumping out of a plane!" I screamed excitedly. "Oh, uh, no offence Spencer…"

"So it's settled? We're going to Japan by ourselves." Freddie smiled.

"Fredhead, you look like a prick when you smile." I lied; I mean he does have a cute smile. No! No! Puckett don't think about that! Jeez, I must have had too much meat or something because I'm going crazy, wait too much meat? What the hell is going on with me? "Um, Carls, can I talk to you in private?"

"Okay." She replied and we went upstairs to the studio, I grabbed one of the beanbags and sat down on it.

"Carly, there's something wrong with me!" I grabbed my hair and pulled on it.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"I-I think I…never mind." I rubbed my temples. "Let's just go back downstairs." I got up and walked to the door but Carly blocked the door.

"Sam, you're not allowed to leave unless you tell me what's going on with you." She stared into my eyes.

"Alright, fine. I…"

"Get on with it."

"I think I like Freddie."

**A/N Shaboom! First chapter is done, review please and the next chapter will be up once I get atleast 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG! It's been forever…hasn't it? I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I'm going to try to update every week but I can't promise anything. I'm also trying to improve my writing by adding more detail to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah I don't own iCarly, yada, yada, yada.**

**Chapter 2**

**Carly's POV**

"They're here!" I ran over to Freddie's apartment waving the tickets in my hand. "Freddie! Open up!" I kept knocking on the door.

"I guess the tickets are here." He said when he opened up the door; I could tell he had been sleeping from the way his hair was messed up.

"Where's your mom?" I questioned, usually Freddie wouldn't open the door, it would always be his mom. But I think I knew the answer to that question, Mrs. Benson was at the 'Aggressive Parenting Conference'.

"She's at the Aggressive Parenting Conference in Fresno." He rubbed his eyes and let out a big yawn. "Does Sam know that the tickets are here?"

"She slept at my apartment last night but she's still asleep, you know how she is in the morning." Freddie and I both shuddered at the thought of Sam in the morning; she was way more vicious in the morning than she was when she didn't get chicken.

"Yeah, you can't wake her up and if you do she's extremely vicious. I'll go get dressed and I'll be over in a few minutes." He laughed and closed the door. I walked into my apartment, Spencer was sleeping on the couch and as I walked by I tickled his nose.

"Wake up!" I said and started walking up the stairs but I wasn't halfway up before Freddie came in and said one of his random Spanish phrases.

"Hola, mes amiga!" Going to try to face the devil?" Freddie chuckled as he walked in.

"Hey! She's lovable and vicious!" I walked into my room and tiptoed over to my couch where Sam was sleeping, well, I'm about to risk my life to wake up Sam. "Sam…" I whispered. "Sam…" I whispered yet again and I heard a slight mumble from her, something about Freddie, "Sam! There's a cop at the door and he has a warrant!" I shouted and her eyes blinked open.

"Hide the pork chops…Oh, hi Carly." She sat up. "Is there a reason you woke me up at like 10?"

"Well, the tickets are here!" I screamed.

"When are we supposed to leave for Japan?"

"Uh, let me see." I looked at the tickets I was still holding. "In 3 days."

"Jeez, short notice."

**Sam's POV**

I dragged my suitcase, full of fat cakes, to Bushwell. 3 days had come and gone and I sort of got over Freddie, ok I lied not really. That boy was just too cute to get him off my mind; he was pretty much the only reason why Carly and I still do iCarly. I've always been afraid, ever since I started liking him, that when we ended iCarly I would never see him again. I tried to push that to the back of my mind while I walked into Bushwell.

"Hey Lewbert." I shouted, believe it or not Lewbert was going deaf but he actually became nicer!

"HEY! GET OUT OF MY LOBBY! I JUST MOPPED IT!" He yelled at me, okay not that much nicer.

"You don't have to get so pissed off." I muttered and took the main elevator to the eighth floor. I rolled my suitcase to the Shay's apartment, I turned the doorknob but it didn't open, so what did I do? I picked the lock of course, I'm Sam Fucking Puckett. "Carly! Carly Shay!" I shouted as I walked in and I heard Carly shout from her bedroom, I left my suitcase downstairs and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"Sam! Sit on this suitcase, I can't get it closed!" She ran to the door, grabbed my arm and pushed me down on top of her suitcase. "Got it!" She smiled as the suitcase clicked shut.

"So is the nub here?" I asked as I got off of the suitcase.

"No, not yet, he texted me that he would be here in like 15 minutes. His mother got back from the conference yesterday and she wants to give him shots again. And must you insult him? You like him for Pete's- no Freddie's sake."

"Well, if I don't keep calling him names in front of people then I'll stop calling him names."

"There's nothing wrong with being nice."

"Yeah, me and nice, they don't go together."

"Jeez, Sam you'll be a bad mother."

"Not necessarily."

"Yeah, on what planet would you be nice?"

"Hey, I like kids just not the smelly part."

"Ok, whatever, let's just go downstairs." We walked downstairs, with Carly's suitcase, when we reached the last couple of steps I jumped off and then jumped over the couch as I heard a knock at the door and shouting out in the hall.

"Please be the nub." I whispered to myself and then opened the door, well turns out I was right, there was Freddie yelling at his mother to stop giving him shots and that we would not be riding with diseased opossums. I grabbed Freddie's arm and pulled him inside and slammed the door before Mrs. Benson could come in.

"Thanks demon." He pulled his arm out of my hand; I kind of forgot I was still holding it.

"No problem dork." I replied.

"Okay, so who's driving because my license is still new and I have to wait 2 more months before I can drive with other people." Carly said.

"Carls, actually you can drive with me and the nub because we're legal adults. But I wouldn't trust you anyways with a car and passengers…" I laughed "But I'll drive to the airport and the nub can drive back."

"Sam-" He started.

"Don't start with me Benson!" I growled and grabbed my suitcase. "Carly, I'm going to the garage." I grabbed her keys off of the counter and sprinted out of the apartment. I took the elevator down to the garage and attempted to find Carly's brand new silver Camry. "Aha! There it is." I pressed the button on her keys to unlock the trunk; I threw my suitcase in and then got into the front seat. I sat waiting for Carly and Freddie, letting my thoughts wander, I wondered what it would be like in Japan this time around, maybe I would get my own bed this time! The clacking of heels on asphalt broke me out of my trance and I noticed Carly and Freddie walking towards the car. They were talking about something I couldn't hear but they stopped talking about it as soon as they knew I was in earshot. I rolled my eyes and started the car as Carly got in the front and Freddie got in the back.

I took the car out of park and drove to the highway, once we were on it; it was time for questioning to begin.

"So, Carly, care to tell me what you and Fredhead were talking about?" I asked looking in the rear view mirror at Freddie and then back at Carly.

"Sam, it was nothing." Carly said, okay, something was up. Carly always tells me everything and I mean everything, she even told me when her period was which I didn't need to know.

"Carly. Tell me the truth. If you don't I will turn this car around and none of us will go to Japan." I growled as I floored it.

"Okay, okay. We were talking about what we were getting for your birthday." Carly lied, I could tell because my birthday was two months ago.

"My birthday was two months ago. If you aren't going to tell me I respect that but it's gonna bite you in the ass later." I rolled my eyes and kept driving.

**Freddie's POV **

I should've never told Carly about me liking Sam. Now Carly's going to tell Sam and I'll become Sam's bitch. I sighed and rested my head on the seat and looked out of the plane's window, I was sitting by myself with some dude and Carly and Sam were sitting with each other. I heard a ding, the fasten seat-belt light turned on, yes! I could finally get off of this plane and go to our hotel and just take a nap. I hated planes with all of my life, after having to jump out of one, I know that was years ago and I won't have to do it again but I still hate planes and Freightdog, especially.

"We'll be landing in 5 minutes. Please remain seated until the fasten seat-belt lights have turned off. Thank you." The pilot announced and I nearly jumped out of my chair with joy, planes are not my friends! I rested my head on the seat again as we started hitting turbulence, _Almost there, Freddie. _I kept thinking and then, we were on the ground again.

"Finally!" I shouted and looked around hoping no one had heard that but in reality, the whole plane probably heard it.

"Welcome to Japan!"

**A/N Did you like it? I know you did! HEHEHEHE…creepy laughter…and like I said before, I'm going to try to update every week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm so so so so so sorry about my uber late update. Even though it's summer, I've had so much stuff to do. I'm not going to get into detail, so just enjoy chapter three. **

**Chapter 3**

**Sam's POV**

The flight to Japan seemed a lot shorter than it actually was. Maybe because I slept through most of it, but I was awake for a good two hours! Getting off the plane was what took awhile. First, we had to sit for about 30 minutes waiting for an available dock. Then, they couldn't get the door open and they attempted to open it for 15 or more minutes. I wasn't really paying attention to how long anything took, so these are just what I think they took. Well, what Carly told me but I don't know if that's how long it was since she doesn't wear a watch. And her phone died before we got on the flight, so she had absolutely no way of telling time.

Once we were off of the plane, we had a hell of a time finding baggage claim. You know, since it was all written in Japanese. There were translations underneath, but we didn't notice them. So, we wandered around for probably 20 minutes before someone who worked there pointed us in the direction of baggage claim. We got our bags and went outside to find the limo we were supposed to take to the hotel.

We took the limo to the hotel, checked in and now we're in our rooms. Carly and Freddie have been debating on site-seeing and shopping for what feels like…forever.

"Ughh!" I groaned, "Let's just site-see!" I said, siding with what Freddie wanted to do. Normally, I'd think that was strange, but since I started liking him, I've been siding with him a lot. And I mean a lot. Like, I've been siding with him about everything these days.

"Sam, are you coming?" Carly asked me, snapping me back into reality. I looked over at her, realizing that I was still sitting on the bed.

"Oh…yeah," I said quietly as I got off of the bed, "Where's Freddie?" I asked my best friend as I made my way over to her.

"He went downstairs. He said he would wait down there for us," Carly told me, "You were thinking about him, weren't you?" She asked. I nodded, accompanied with a sigh.

So what if I was thinking about him. I liked him, so I could think about him as much as I wanted!

xxxxxxxx

"Well, that was a waste of 3 hours!" I shouted as all three of us walked into Carly and my's hotel room. Yes, Freddie did have his own room. It was next door and we had a door in between our two rooms, but he had his own room. Even though all of us were like best friends, that didn't mean Freddie could see us naked.

"Not really," Freddie muttered, "I got some good shots of you two and of some scenery," He smiled, holding up his camera.

"I got some good shots of you two…blah, blah, blah," I imitated Freddie. What? Just because I liked him didn't mean I wasn't going to be mean or rude to him. That was against the Puckett way. Puckett's were never nice to anyone and we couldn't really keep a man either. Well, except for my sister Melanie. She really wasn't a Puckett. She was too nice to be one. Speaking of Mel, I should probably give her a call soon. But that meant I'd have to look up the time difference and call at a convenient time for her…Yeah that was too much work.

"Alright, I'll see both of you later. I'm gonna go take a nap," Freddie said as he walked out of the door. I walked over to the door connecting our rooms and locked it.

"Really, Sam?" Carly asked as I sat back down on my bed.

"What? Can't have him coming in when we're naked or anything," I told Carly in a flat tone. I lay back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Carls, what time is it?" I asked as I rolled over onto my right side, facing the door.

"It's-" She paused for a second. To look at the clock, I assumed, "9:45."

"Whoa! Really?" Seriously, I was surprised that it was this late already, "Imma go get some food," I said as I got up from my bed, "I'll be back at like 10:30," I waved goodbye to Carly and walked out of our room, "Now, which way is the elevator?" I asked myself, trying to stay quiet incase people were sleeping which was likely.

"It's to your right," A masculine voice answered my question. I looked to my left, seeing some guy that I've never seen before.

"Um, who are you?" I asked the guy who looked my age, maybe a year or two older. I looked him over. The kid had blonde hair, probably dyed since his roots were dark brown or black. His eyes were light brown, from what I could tell anyways. And he was a lot taller than me. He had to be at least 6'2".

"Oh, I'm Chance Crawford. I'm in a webshow with my brother, Zach. You're Sam Puckett, right?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Are you in the iWeb Awards?" I wanted to know if he was my competition or not. I knew how to react with competition after what happened a few years ago with Kioko and Yuki.

"Yeah. My brother and I are in the extreme sports category." Okay, so the kid wasn't in the same category as me. I didn't have to get all defensive.

"Oh, cool. Good luck to you and your brother." I smiled at him, "I hate to go but I'm kinda hungry…" I began to walk towards the elevator.

"Wait, I'll come with you. I'm hungry, too." He said and ran over to my side.

Oh, great. I was eating dinner with some guy I didn't even know. This would not end well…

**A/N Different ending isn't it? Sam met some of the competition. I wonder how Freddie will react to that ;) Will he tag along behind them? Or stay in his hotel room?**


End file.
